


Сон или явь?

by winni_w



Category: Actor RPF, Norman Reedus - Fandom, Octane - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Может, больница, может, туман, может, умер, может, уснул?<br/>Написано на ФБ 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сон или явь?

Сон или явь? Очертания теряются в тумане, бесполезно гадать, чей силуэт чернеет за белесой завесой, как за амнезией. Надо бы ветер сюда, надо свежесть, свет. Но только свечи — горят, а вокруг густится мрак, как пережитый во сне военный Ирак. Ридус в Ираке не был никогда, но он знает это ощущение — когда песок на зубах, а друзья на небесах. Когда нечем крыть, лишь бы голову укрыть. Когда ты один на свете, а потом наступает ночь.  
Ночь — полночь, попытки пережить, перемочь. Плохо, когда один. Плохо, когда в тумане — кто-то, а ты сам как на ладони. Ни дать, ни взять. Кто-то чернеет расплывчато, а очертания — точь-в-точь как человечек Розуэлла. Тот самый разбившийся пилот летающей тарелки.  
Ридус чувствует себя, как будто упал с неба. Перебитый, перенабранный пережиток перипетий. Перепечатать бы свое тело, как код, заново, да нельзя. Видишь, эта земная жизнь дается один раз, а исходники закрыты, можно менять только то, что сейчас, и никогда — что тогда. В следующей — может быть, другие коды дадут, и тоже бросят, как щенка в воду. Выплывай сам.  
Сам, не трисам. Без мамы-папы, только Я.  
Белесая завеса тумана вдруг отдергивается — это черный Роршах вдруг решился проявиться, и превращается в Рис-Майерса. До чего Джонатан хорош, безумной какой-то красотой, несовершенной, и очень определенной, никакого Роршаха на самом деле. Это все белая завеса да больничный свет. Странные глаза маньяка и резкие черты лица под черной-черной шевелюрой — нет, ничего силуэтного. Только ночь. И нет никаких свечей, это кусочки света собирались воедино в усталых глазах, чтобы предъявить зрителю тьму в человеке, человека во тьме.  
Они познакомились, когда снимались в Октане. Они оба далеки от киношных образов дальше некуда, глубже некуда. Рис-Майерс — веселый и дружелюбный, а Ридус — простой да внимательно слушающий.  
Однако сейчас Норман — перебитый, а Джонатан — темный. Черный силуэт под маской друга пришел в больницу, чтобы — что? Довершить начатое аварией? Начатое в фильме? Начатое самой матерью Ридуса при его рождении? Конец будет, конечно, смертью.  
Джонатан склоняется над ним, легко проводит пальцами по щеке. Нежно, тихо, бесстыдно, тепло. И тепло расходится в Ридусе, может быть, потепление перед окончательным охлаждением. Но какая разница, ведь, конечно, касание — конечное, оно длится всего секунду, и нужно удержать тянущееся мучительной струной мгновение. Ридус дрожит на ноте си.  
— Как же ты так попал? — тихо спрашивает Джонатан и снова пальцами легче перышка водит по щеке. Ридус молчит, он слишком устал для слов, он может только вынимать из снов — чувства, мысли — и передавать вот сейчас в едином вздохе, в едином взгляде.  
Как же долго снился ему Майерс после финального поцелуя в Октане. Там было о вырванном языке, но снимали-то они, как поцелуй. На этом и остановились, смирились, испугались, не забылись. Во снах только Ридус забывался — он-то не забыл, что чувствовал тогда. И что чувствует сейчас.  
Черный Джонатан ложится рядом с ним на больничную кушетку. Кажется, он понял взгляд — или прочел сон. Их же так легко читать в человеческих глазах. Только люди предпочитают пробегать по диагонали.  
Норман опускает веки, сейчас уже не нужно смотреть. Века проходят мимо, или секунды, — не различить, ведь нет часов. Вокруг только белая завеса приемного покоя. Часы остались там, где он спешил на байке. И еще — за его спиной в линейном отсчете тикающей жизни. А тут — бесконечность тумана. Он опустил веки за собой, отгораживаясь от прошедших веков.  
Майерс дышит тепло в шею, и уже не тепло — жар по телу идет. Он — как черное солнце. А Ридус — как серый песок. Перемолотый, пересыпанный, пересшитый после аварии воедино. Песок благодарно поглощает свет.  
Джонатан гладит перебитое тело. Он, видимо, решил закончить то, что начали в Октане. Может быть, ему тоже снилось, только Норман не хочет читать его сны, он и так устал. Потом, наверное, когда дадут другой код.  
Джонатан проходится касаниями по груди, потом ниже, ниже. Ридусу совсем не больно, он только чувствует черный свет, песок превращается в серый пепел и разгорается углями. Потом угли вспыхивают жаром, Норман хватает ртом воздух, когда Майерс обхватывает ладонью его член. Джонатан дрочит ему сильно, он не смотрит, что Ридус перебитый и заново сшитый, и ведь это действует. Норман забывает, что секунды назад прожитые и оставленные часы жизни давили на него так тяжко, что трудно было дышать. Сейчас он тоже захлебывается, но ему так хорошо, он тонет в свету, он горит в огне. Он распахивает глаза и смотрит в ярко-синие радужки, так часто виденные во снах. Джонатан оттягивает плоть члена вниз, и тот выстреливает протуберанцем.  
Черный силуэт исчезает, вместе с ним и резкая красота, и светлые глаза маньяка. Белый туман смыкается вокруг, Норман уплывает в безвременье, не дожидаясь писка мониторов и всполошенных медсестр.


End file.
